


The Dreamy Movie Nights.

by Selenophile_forever



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman is baby strongest, Boys In Love, Celebrations, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Karman, Kartik hates horror, Love, Love over all, M/M, Meant To Be, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, New Beginnings, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel to the movie, Sorry Not Sorry, aman is love, author is also a dork, devika is savage, fluff maybe, kartik cant murder ravi, kartik is a baby, lol, okay bye!, okay i am crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: Kartik and Aman are in their early stages of their Relationship. People might call it the honeymoon period love but for the couple it is different. It is pure and Aesthetic. Sure Kartik has had boyfriends ago but neither of them made him feel homely. As for Aman, Kartik was his first Boyfriend but he did have crushes, yet none of them made the real Aman emerge.Karman go for a movie Night, what happens next is scary? Hilarious? Fluffy?Dig in to find out! XD
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 39





	1. Celebrations!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hi! Hi! Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fics, ever! This feels great...Yaayyyy!  
> I have been following the movie, its memes and fan arts on Instagram ever since it 'came out' (pun highly intended loll) I also have been reading these amazing Fan Fics all of you have been putting up, they are just amazing. I LOVE THEM!!!! I am a part of the fandom but did nothing. Why? Because I suck at editing, and therefore a fan club is a very bad idea, but I ofc wanted to do something, and so I, finally, am here writing this. This one is especially for '@smzs_fanfics_fanpage' on Instagram, who helped me, create an account! Thanks sweetie! Xoxo
> 
> Read on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartik and Aman are in their early stages of their Relationship. People might call it the honeymoon period love but for the couple it is different. It is pure and Aesthetic. Sure Kartik has had boyfriends ago but neither of them made him feel homely. As for Aman, Kartik was his first Boyfriend but he did have crushes, yet none of them made the real Aman emerge.  
> Karman go for a movie Night, what happens next is scary? Hilarious? Fluffy? 
> 
> Dig in to find out! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Hi! Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fic, ever! This feels great...Yaayyyy!  
> I have been following the movie, its memes and fan arts on Instagram ever since it 'came out' (pun highly intended loll) I also have been reading these amazing Fan Fics all of you have been putting up, they are just amazing. I LOVE THEM!!!! I am a part of the fandom but did nothing. Why? Because I suck at editing, and therefore a fan club is a very bad idea, but I ofc wanted to do something, and so I, finally, am here writing this. This one is especially for '@smzs_fanfics_fanpage' on Instagram, who helped me, create an account! Thanks sweetie! Xoxo
> 
> Read on!

Kartik and Aman were just at the beginning of their relationship but the equation they shared was like the one any couple normally aspired but still couldn’t create after years of dating.  
Aman had first seen Kartik arranging flowers in the vase in their office. It was just his second day in the office- somehow a Friday- and the seniors were throwing a welcome party for the newly joined employees. His Pupils dilated, big enough for Kartik to notice and wink at him.

It had been more than a year to that day, and 6 months since they were officially dating. Neither Kartik were those amateur teenager types who celebrated those 1 month, 2 month, and etc. anniversaries. Yes, Kartik was a ‘zyada’ but not stupid. But Devika, my friends, had different opinions.

She loved these little moments and surely celebrated these as dates with her boyfriend, Ravi. She also used to get cakes every month for Kartik (yes, he had a terrible sweet tooth but specifically on a date is too much) and Aman, and not lying, they were actually fed up.

Today it had been six months of their dating and according to Devika it was a ‘Milestone’.

‘C’mon guys, we have to celebrate this. Movie night. Please!! I am booking the tickets. You’ll are coming. Bye.” She said quickly and cut the call without waiting for an answer.  
“Yeh pooch rahi thi ya order kar ke gayi?!” Aman asked Kartik in sarcasm, clearly trying to suppress his laughter, over the phone.  
“Pata nahi. But do you really want to go?” Kartik replied with a question instead.  
“As long as tujhe koi issue nahi hain.” Aman assured Kartik. As stated earlier, comfort and love was beautifully carved into their relationship, and no matter how bad the day was going, one hug could solve it all.  
“Okay. Meet you tomorrow then.” Kartik sounded very excited and Aman could make out Kartik pouting even over the phone.  
“Ya, I’ll pick you up. Okay? Bye”  
“Okay. Bye”

The last evening’s conversation returned to Aman’s thoughts as he waited below Kartik’s building on his bike in the cold winters of Delhi in a Mustard Hoodie paired with blue jeans and white chunky sneakers. By now, he was getting a bit impatient as Kartik was late as usual and it was already 7:30pm when they had a 8:15 show to attend.  
“Kahan hain yaar Kartik? Kabse wait kar raha hoon main tera. Late ho jayenge aur phir sunte rahiyo Devika ki daant.” Aman scolded Kartik once he picked the phone up.  
“Aa raha hoon na, baby. Lift se hi utar raha hoon. Le utar bhi gaya.” Kartik tried to justify himself for being late, which he pretty much did all the time.

“Woah!! Kitna hot lag raha hain tu aaj. Khaa jaau teko?” He complimented Aman, which made him blush crimson.  
Kartik then cut the call and walked towards Aman, his hands in the black leather jacket he wore over the black tee. He had paired them with black jeans and black boots. Damn, his obsession with black.

He embraced Aman in a hug and then gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. He then bent to Aman’s ears and whispered as quietly as possible, “Itna blush na kar. I’ll get a mini heart attack, here itself.”

And did that help Aman to compose himself? Hell no! Instead he was left to be a blushing mess by now.  
“Chalein?” Kartik asked Aman which made him come out of his thoughts and continue. “Chalo.” he replied.  
The bike ride was a cozy one with both of them sharing one earphone and listening to old Bollywood numbers. Four or maybe five songs later they stood in front of the cinema hall to which Devika had booked tickets to.  
Devika stood there along with her boyfriend Ravi in a white ‘Sass’ t-shirt along with dark blue high waited jeans paired with a long baby pink bomber jacket. She gave Kartik a death glare because she very well knew it was Kartik who was late.

“Itna time lagta hain kya Kutte?” Devika scolded her Best Friend as he was late yet again.  
“Haan… Sor…”  
He was cut off by Devika in utter irritation. “Har cheez ke liye sorry bolna padta hain na tujhe? Chal late ho rahe hain.” Kartik smiled a content smile at that. He held Aman by the waist and headed inside along with Devika and Ravi.  
“Vaise, konsi film hain Devi?” Aman asked when he realized they were blankly walking towards a dark room with so many people inside having no clue about what they were going to watch.  
“Are yes. Ravi selected the movie and booked the tickets. Toh, we are going to watch ‘The Nun’” Devika said carelessly not giving a damn about anything. 

Kartik gave a death glare to Devika which was unnoticed ass she was way too busy snuggling against Ravi’s neck.  
“Th-The Nun?” Kartik managed to speak out. How could Devika ever forget how scared Kartik was of ghosts and how much he hated Horror Films? No sleep today. Okay Devi. Dekh loonga tujhe. But why??  
“Haan, suna nahi kya?” she replied in the same blunt tone.

Aman sensed something wrong and raised his query, “Kya hua Kartik? All Okay?” Aman didn’t know about his phasmophobia. He didn’t need to know now or anytime soon. At least that is what Kartik felt.

Switch to Kartik ‘zyada’ Singh.

“Haan, Haan. Mujhe kya hona hain? I am all good. I am so excited right now.” He said as if it were the most normal thing for him.  
Aman surprisingly didn’t catch the fear he was hiding because Kartik, over the years, had learnt to hide his emotions quiet well. Hence, he moved along with Kartik without caring much.  
They were now seated, Aman next to Kartik and Devika next to Ravi, of course. The lights then went off and that’s it, Kartik Singh lost it. Aman was super excited and Kartik on the other edge was shit scared.  
The movie began and one-by-one the scenes unfolded. Kartik would close his eyes occasionally to avoid seeing scary parts. At one point he held Aman’s hand and close to his heart even without realizing it. Aman could hear his heart beat fast, he smiled at him but unfortunately (fortunately for the introvert Aman) Kartik didn’t notice.  
After about 3 hours of ‘torture’, they ‘came out’ of the theatre. Kartik took a minute to compose him and walked ahead.  
“What a movie man! This is great. Bollywood kyu nahi bana sakti aisi films?” Ravi commented.  
“Vo toh nahi pata, but the film was actually scary. I mean, I was holding on to Ravi probably the entire time.” Devika said smiling sheepishly.

Aman was instantly reminded how Kartik did the same, and blushed.  
“Haan yaar. I loved it.” Aman also gave in his reviews.  
“How did you like it Kartik?” Ravi asked him. How much did Kartik want to kill this guy right here, but couldn’t. Three reasons:  
• He was Devika’s, his BFF’s boyfriend.  
• They were in public.  
• He didn’t want Aman to think he was a murderer.

Kartik ‘zyada’ Singh mode again.

“Are bro, amazing! I mean, I was blown away.”  
Luckily his ‘zyada’ mood and dramatics saved him from being embarrassed. Aman didn’t realize he was scared rather simply agreed to him and snuggled in for his warmth.  
They had their dinner-Chinese- from a fast food stall nearby and after 15 minutes of talking Ravi and Devika booked a cab and left after Ravi promised to drop Devika home safely. 

Kartik and Aman also decided to leave and went along the same path they came from, but now, it looked scary and eerie to Kartik as it was very much quiet. He hugged Aman tighter and put his head between his neck and shoulder. Yes, it made him comfortable. Aman smiled at the fact that sometimes even Kartik felt safe around him. Kartik closed his eyes and tried imagining more of these cozy moments with Aman but all that came to his mind was the unwanted scenes of the movie.  
Even before he realized, they were at his building. He stuck to Aman for a couple of more minutes and then climbed down the bike. He once again hugged Aman so he could gather enough memories to last at least the night and so that he didn’t get haunted dreams. Aman kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before biding him good bye.  
They reluctantly let go of each other and headed towards their respective homes.  
Once Aman reached home, he messaged Kartik.

Me: Reached home safely.  
Me: Good night baby. Sweet dreams.  
Me: see you tomorrow. Bye.

Kartik read those messages and smiled.

Kartik: Good night. Sweet dreams. Ya, see you tomorrow. Bye.

Was the night really good?  
Were the Dreams really sweet?  
Was Kartik all okay?  
Were they actually going to see each other tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you liked it and I didn't screw it up and you guys enjoyed. I'll try my best to level up my game next time!  
> This was supposed to be one shot but it actually became a bit long, so I had to split it into two.  
> Kudos and Criticism is wholeheartedly accepted. 
> 
> #Karman |#JituShmann  
> 💕👀
> 
> P.S.- I need help guys. I want to know how to change the font style here. Yes, I am dumb. Sorry. If you guys know then do write to me.❤


	2. I’ll always be there with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are always gonna be together, through thick and thin🤞❤. Aman and Kartik sharer their first kiss💕.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry guys, i would have actually uploaded it in the afternoon but I really forgot it was Sunday today🤦♀️. Period💯.  
> Things Quarantine does to you. loll 😂

Two-thirty in the morning, clock ticking with a loud sound, the fan spinning fast, really fast. A man on the bed, under the sheets, slumbering, was shivering. Sweat beads formed on his forehead, crooning something.

The wind blows and the sheets flutter, revealing his face. Kartik Singh was lying there. It was a horrifying sight; maybe he was having a nightmare yet again. But this one was not a regular nightmare, it had more to it. More terror. More longing. More of stress. Alas! There was no one in the house to wake him up, hug him firmly and promise to be with him.

A loud sound is heard, not from the house but someplace outside. That is sufficient to wake Kartik from his tremor. He is juddering from fear; his mind goes back to considering that the noise is from somewhere nearby _. Okay, shit. I’ll try to sleep again. Wait!!!! I live alone. Awaaz kahan se aayi?_

Kartik ‘zyada’ Singh was again a ‘zyada’ only difference being, he was ‘zyada’ scared. Way too scared to step his foot down his bed and go check. The nightmare was still garden-fresh in his mind; he didn’t forget how his father was a jerk and would drunk-wacked him almost every night. How badly he was thrashed after his father caught him with another guy.

The mix up of both the nightmare and his fear, he was no dissimilar than a child lost in a crowd. ‘Devika’ the only soul on whom he could bank on on at this hour. He let go of the annoyance he had for her for showing him a horror film because right now he needed someone to solace him and let him that his father was gone, too far away, for the good and there was truly no one else in the house apart from him.

Kartik absent mindedly picked the phone and called a number.

Aman was soundly sleeping when he felt his phone drumming. _Damn! Morning came so early? Why? I required some more sleep._

Aman Tripathi picked his phone up and realized it was just two-thirty. He also comprehended that it wasn’t an alarm but a phone call that woke him up.

Kartik’s phone call.

Kartik had never called him this late. Fright took over Aman in no time. Evil judgments came to his mind. He tried not to envision something he shouldn’t be. He didn’t waste another second and answered the call.

“Hello Devika. Please come home. Now!! Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hain yaar. Please.” Aman could here Kartik’s speech breaking. He heard him sniffle. _But Devika?_

He connected the dots understood that Kartik must have misdialed on his number. He tried to tell him but stopped as he heard another whimper. “Devi please, come quick na.” Kartik was crying. Aman was about to say something but the phone line went dead.

“Damn my phone, iss ko bhi abhi switch off hona tha?!!!” Kartik almost screeched but then again hushed down as he realized the phone is an inorganic thing and it isn’t going to get him. He kept the phone on charging and switched it on after 15 minutes so that at least if he was dying tonight he could make one last call to someone to let them know. Aman _?_

Another 10 minutes later the doorbell echoed. _Who is it now? No I don’t want to die now._

The doorbell rang once again and now the intensity increased. _Maybe Devika is here._ So, my friends, Kartik Singh can also be practical at times.

He ran to open the door keeping in mind the monster under the bed didn’t catch him by his legs. As soon as he unbolted the door, his mouth felt open. Aman? Aman Tripathi? My boyfriend Aman Tripathi?

It was Kartik’s chance to be afraid now.

“Kya hua baby? Are you okay? Sab thik hain na? Tu itni raat ko yahan kya kar raha hain? Tujhe kuch nahi hua na? Are kuch boll Say something damn it!” Kartik bombarded Aman with questions not letting him answer any.

“Bolne dega toh bolunga na!”

Kartik realized his fault and gestured him to continue.

“Mujhe kuch nahi hua hain. Tune call kiya tha. Darr kyu raha hain?” Aman’s concern was clearly evident in the tone of his voice. Aman had thought of calling Devika and letting her know but the way Kartik sounded on the phone he just wanted to be by his side. Forever.

“Kuch nahi. Galti se call lag gaya tha.” Kartik replied trying to pelt his tremor.

“Haan Mujhe pata hain galti se lag gaya tha. You wanted to call Devika but called me instead. But Kartik the purpose was not a galti. What happened?”

Kartik was not in his sense and had no idea what Aman was saying and thus he had no reply. He didn’t want Aman to see him so feeble. He was a courageous man in front of the world. But deep down the wounds that his father had given him were still fresh, both internal and external. Yes, it had been more than a decade since he ran away but it still felt like yesterday. He needed Devika, who knew him very well. He could cry in her arms and not worry about anyone umpiring him. Not that he supposed that Aman would judge him just that he still required time.

“Kuch nahi hua hain Aman. Tu jaa….” Kartik tried saying something that would be appropriate for the circumstances without even hearing himself but his voice was cut again by a loud thud. He was shook and instantaneously clung to Aman without giving it an additional thought.

Aman hugged him back in the most comfortable way. Due to the height difference, Aman could hear Kartik’s heart beating bizarrely fast. They went inside the house in the same position and sat on the couch. None of them thought how long they had been that position but the moment was broken by Aman.

“What is the matter Kartik? Don’t you dare think you can hide things from me? I maybe am a bad mind reader but not yours. Koi toh baat hain jo tujhe khaye jaa rahi hain. Batayega please. Mujhe tension ho raha hain Saale.”

Kartik sat up straight, wiped those waterworks and smiled weakly at Aman. “Don’t pretend to be okay. Open up.” Aman commanded him. He cleared his throat and began telling things to Aman.

He told him about his childhood in brief and how he had run away. _I know all this Kartik. Abhi kya hua hain?_ He also told him about the night mares he gets due to his father’s memories. How badly timid he gets after the nightmares remind him of the uneventful memories he wants to leave behind.

That was a shocker for Aman. Kartik hid so many things all this while.

“I hate horror films” Kartik finally declared at some point. “I just can’t stand them. Khauf hain bhooto ka. I don’t know why, but somehow I start feeling as if I am encircled by them. I have a quality to imagine myself as the main lead of any movie, be it an Amitabh Bachchan film or any other. You know this right?”

Aman just nodded at him in agreement and then signaled him to continue.

“Haan, toh Horror films ke saath bhi wahi hota hain. I start imaging things but no matter how much I know the truth, I just can’t take it out of myself.” Kartik continued his story. By now Aman grasped how much of a closed book Kartik actually is. Though he is a ‘zyada’, he only shows people how much ever he liked people to know.

“Toh kabhi bataya kyu nahi Kartik? Cheeze apno se nahi parayo se chupayi jaati hain. Mai paraya hoon kya?” Aman questioned Kartik leaving him wordless.

“Nahi Aman aisa nahi hain. Ek tu aur Devi hi toh hain mere apne.” Kartik said the truth. After he had run away from that house, there was only Devika with him. Now, after years, he had found someone else to be with him in his life. But why did he want to hide stuffs. The response to this question was not present with Kartik as well.

“Toh phir chupaya kyu? Bata deta, hum nahi gaye hote Ravi ke saath.” Aman was so disappointed in himself. _Kartik thought I would judge him? Was I so bad?_

As if on cue, Kartik said, “Maine yeh kabhi nahi socha ki tu judge karega and no you weren’t bad. You are the best, Aman!” Aman smiled at that. Kartik could actually read his mind. He blushed.

“Waise tujhe kaise pata chala?” Kartik asked Aman quizzically. “Maine toh call…”

“Tune jab call kiya na Kartik, main bohot darr gaya tha.” Aman answered cutting him down, after he came out of blushing sense.

“Maine tujhe kab call kiya?”

“Shayad tune Devika ke badle Mujhe call kar diya, darr ke mare.” Aman told him as a matter-of-factly.

“Kehte hain darr mein usi ki yaad aati hain, jisse aap sabse zyada pyaar karte hain. “Kartik said with his wit and made Aman realize his worth.

Aman was blushing again and it was crystal clear this time. Somehow, he didn’t want to hide or suppress this one. As if he wanted Kartik to see what his words did to him.

Sitting right next to Aman, Kartik could see the blush. There was an adrenaline rush in his body. Oxytocin was set free and Kartik had this sudden urge to kiss the man sitting next to him.

And so he did, he crashed his lips next to Aman’s. For the first couple of seconds Aman didn’t really get what happened. He only understood the situation once he heard a sound escape his mouth. He reciprocated, deepened the kiss. Yes, Aman Tripathi deepened the kiss.

He had always heard first kisses were special. _Yes, they are. Very special._ Aman smiled against Kartik’s lips.

This wasn’t Kartik’s first kiss, but somehow, somehow this one felt better than the first one. He only wanted to remember this one kiss all his life. He bit Aman’s lower lip and his tongue entered the smaller man’s mouth.

The kiss lasted for some more seconds, or maybe minutes. (No one notes time during these moments’ guys.) They reluctantly let go off each other due to lack of oxygen. Aman was smiling, he left a swift peck on those puffed-up lips before he truly let go. They enfolded each other tightly as if this was the last night together but when it actually was the first.

“ ** _I’ll always be there ~~for~~ with you Kartik Singh_**.” Aman softly said nibbling the taller man’s ears that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll liked it and it was better than the last one. It actually felt better in my mind. Damn!!🤦♀️
> 
> kudos and criticisms wholeheartedly accepted💛.  
> Also yes, i just changed my username!✌

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys. I hope you liked it and I didn't screw it up and you guys enjoyed. I'll try my best to level up my game next time!  
> Right now, I will only be writing one shots just to know the reaction, but let me tell you, I do have a couple of multi-chapter fics in mind!  
> Kudos and Criticism is whole heartedly accepted.  
> #Karman |#JituShmann


End file.
